


Brotherly Love.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Being Hotch’s sister had it’s pros and cons, you always had someone who supported and was there for you and would protect you at all costs. A con was that having to date one of his co workers in secret wasn’t exactly the easiest thing in the whole world.





	Brotherly Love.

For the most part you liked to keep out of trouble, avoiding scandalous situations and trying to live your life as normally as you could. In comparison to your brothers you lived the most peaceful life, Sean had changed his mind from studying law at Georgetown and instead moved to New York and become a fry cook, it wasn’t like him to have such a stereotypical normal life and he quickly quit that job.

Then there was Aaron, special agent to the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI. He was always out on cases and having guns pointed at him, his life on the line as he tried to save someone else’s. At least when he was a prosecutor he had normal hours and didn’t have to worry about whether or not he would come home at the end of the day, he however wanted to stop people getting hurt instead of standing around and deal with the aftermath. 

You had decided to go down a much safer path in life and had gone to veterinary school, quickly becoming known as one of the best vets in the state. It seemed like Hotchner’s just seemed to have a talent for making a name for themselves.

It was at your veterinary office that you met your girlfriend, she had brought in her sick cat and in possibly the most awkward way you’d ever been asked out she had asked for your number while you checked the cat’s gums. At first you thought she wanted your number because she wanted to have someone she could call if her pet’s problems got worse but after a quick explanation it was revealed she wanted to take you out.

Emily was incredible. You sat at dinner discussing each other’s lives, quickly learning that she had lead a much more interesting one than you. She had lived in so many different foreign countries and had stories from every single one of the adventures she had been on. Not only was she intelligent and charming, she was beautiful - stunningly so. When you asked her about her job she had just told you it was some desk job, she was hoping to get out of it soon enough though.

After that you went on a few more successful dates and each time you fell a little harder for her, you tried to not get attached but it was difficult when Emily was so damn perfect it was near impossible.

Of course, the normal life you’d worked so hard for had to come crumbling down when Hotch invited you to come meet the team. He’d been working there for years now and yet he’d never introduced you to any of them, you didn’t even know any of their names. When you arrived you were met with a room full of people you had expected to be like your brother but instead were completely different.

There was the technical analyst decked out in a bright pink dress and more accessories you’d ever seen on one person with a man by her side sharing flirty comments, a tall nerdy looking man you could only assume had to be the brains of the group, an older man with a stern look and then there was Emily.

“This is Emily Prentiss, she just transferred over to the BAU.” Hotch introduced you to Emily, you tried to keep a straight face while she did the same. This was bad, the last thing you needed was to be dating someone who worked with your brother, you liked to keep your private life private and that wouldn’t be easy if your girlfriend would be spending countless hours a week with him.

“I didn’t know.” Emily had hissed under her breath once Hotch walked away to go speak with Gideon, she hadn’t told you about her job because she wasn’t sure if she was going to end up getting it, Hotch had been unsure about her and Emily didn’t want to risk the embarrassment of having to tell you that in fact she had just become unemployed.

“Does Hotchner sound like a particularly common last name?” In an attempt to appear calm you smiled and held your glass close to your mouth, smiling over it despite the feeling of utter dread overcoming you. There was no way Hotch wouldn’t find out eventually, you weren’t good at keeping secrets and after spending so much time with Emily could possibly let something slip.

“You don’t look alike.” Emily said after a good ten seconds of silence, as if that would how compensate for the awkward situation you had both found yourselves in. You weren’t prepared to break up with her because of this, you still really liked her but it was going to make things far more difficult than you’d originally liked.

Emily was up for it though, so things carried on as usual.

Things started to get more serious, you were spending more time at Emily’s apartment than you were your own and when she was away you still stayed, it comforted you being able to smell her shampoo on her pillows and indulge in her favourite foods while she was states away from home. You hadn’t brought up the idea of just moving in with each other, not wanting to become the stereotype of gay girls moving their relationship along faster than normal but it seemed like the obvious thing to do by now.

You much preferred it when Emily was back home, walking up to her was always the best part of your day, even if she hogged the covers and her legs were always spread open and taking up all the space. She just looked so angelic that you couldn’t be mad, instead you’d just cuddle up to her and fall back asleep in her arms.

Today was different, when you woke up and expected to see her by your side you were instead met with an empty space. This wasn’t unusual, sometimes there would be a case that couldn’t wait until 9am so she’d have to leave early, she always woke you up to tell you where she was going though. You frowned at the empty side of the bed and rolled over onto your back, staring up at the ceiling as you listened out for movement in the apartment.

It was only when you heard a knock at the door that you sat up and clambered out of bed, you were only in the underwear you had managed to put back on after the long night you had shared with Emily but you weren’t planning on opening the door. You heard footsteps and realised Emily was still in the apartment, however you did want to see who was knocking this early.

You sleepily wandered out of the bedroom, grabbing Emily’s dressing gown off of the door as you left and sliding the cosy robe on before glancing down the hallway that lead to the front door. When you saw who was at the door you quickly moved backwards with a yelp, pressing tightly against the wall.

Out of all the people on the team, why did it have to be Hotch? Couldn’t it have been Morgan? Reid even! Anyone else than your brother who really didn’t need to be finding out you were sleeping with his co worker this way, or any way at all. Unfortunately Hotch had looked up when he saw movement down the hall and caught a glimpse of you retreating quickly. Even if he hadn’t seen you he would have recognised that yelp anywhere, it was the same sound you’d make when you were caught up after your bedtime, or trying to listen in on the conversations he’d have with Sean.

“(Y/N)?” Hotch said slowly, turning his attention to Emily who looked like she wanted the earth to swallow her whole. Hotch had stopped over at Emily’s apartment to pick her up, saving her the trip over to the office since the case they’d be working wasn’t far away at all from the FBI headquarters.

Now that you knew he’d seen you there was no point in trying to hide, with shaky hands you tied the robe as tightly as you possibly could so you didn’t expose yourself before glancing round the hallway again, this time you caught both of their gazes. Emily didn’t look angry, more scared about what Hotch was going to say or if this would end up having repercussions.

“I can explain…” You said with hesitation as you walked down the hallway until you were stood beside Emily, Hotch’s expression was unreadable and he remained silent so you took that as him waiting to hear what you had to say. Before you could speak however Emily was already explaining.

“We started dating before I got my transfer, (Y/N) works at the vets I took Sergio to and we hit it off then. I didn’t realise that she was your sister.” Emily spat out quickly, her hands clutched tightly in front of her before raising one to nervously bite at her nails. You caught her bad habit and took her hand in yours, intertwining your fingers before dropping your joint hands down by your side. Hotch watched the affectionate gesture with a cold stare, it wasn’t like that was anything new however.

“And you decided not to tell me?”

“It’s not really your business, I don’t ask about your marriage and you don’t ask about my dating life. It’s how we work, Aaron.” You answered him before getting distracted by the sound of someone’s phone ringing, Hotch reached into his pocket and glanced at who it was before shoving it back down into his blazer.

“A member of my team is dating my sister, how is that not of my business?” It wasn’t like you were expecting him to be completely understanding right off the bat but he certainly wasn’t pleased. It wasn’t because you were dating a woman, he’d been nothing but supportive with that, more so than your parents had been; no it was because it was this particular woman. “This is information I need to know.”

You and Emily stood there in silence, neither one of you having any rebuttals to Hotch’s words. He was right, there were plenty people out there in the world who if they knew about you and Emily and then your relationship with Hotch might want to use that to their advantage. You weren’t in the FBI, thoughts like that didn’t come naturally and it was something they had to be trained to think about.

After realising he was going to get nothing more out of you Hotch sighed and looked down at his watch, they had somewhere they needed to be but he also wanted to have this conversation, he was a brother first and that was taking priority.

“It would have been nice to know… but I can’t make your decisions for you, (Y/N). Please don’t keep anymore secrets from me, you can talk to me about these things. ” Hotch’s expression had softened, as had his voice, he sounded much more like your brother rather than the scary special agent he had to be. This was the closest to getting his blessing as you were going to get so you let out a sigh of relief.

The phone in Hotch’s pocket kept ringing which told you they really had somewhere to be, you let go of Emily’s hand so you could give Hotch a quick hug before he had to go. Maybe this wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, if he wanted you to talk to him then that meant he wasn’t opposed to the idea of seeing each other more than once every two months. The thought excited you, these were two of the most important people to you right now and you needed both of them in your life.

“Oh, and Emily?” Hotch said as he and Emily were just about to leave, you paused closing the door to hear what he had to say.

“Yes?”

“If you hurt her, remember I know where you live.” There was the Hotch you knew, he smirked slyly at her before continuing to walk, leaving Emily speechless but also with the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. She looked back to you with hope written all over her face, as she started to walk away she gave you two thumbs up and in return you blew a kiss.

You closed the door and sighed once again, slumping back against it as you processed everything that just happened. It had gone better than you ever hoped, part of you was finally excited about getting to share your relationship with Emily and showing the world how much you actually adored her. It was fun for a little while having to be secretive but you were more than ready for everyone to know you were head over heels, and she was the same.


End file.
